


not quite a "code red" situation

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Generally speaking, Poe Dameron considered himself a man of the galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Writing Rainbow Red





	not quite a "code red" situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Generally speaking, Poe Dameron considered himself a man of the galaxy. He had run spice; he had pulled cons; he had sampled a range of criminal activities, many of them punishable by execution in certain districts. He was not unfamiliar with vice, or with less common forms of sexual behavior. Yet it surprised him to burst into General Organa’s quarters and find her engaged in flagrant congress with her missing brother.

"Close the door!" she urged, while Poe stood around gaping and probably lost half her professional respect. "Poe, you’re letting in the rain."

"Uh," said Poe intelligently—the General’s blouse was open, her braids undone—and started when the door slid violently shut behind him. He felt moisture in the air, wet droplets on the back of his neck. He heard waves crashing in the near distance, and smelled salt and ozone on the breeze. They were on a spaceship. They were in _space._

"Is this some kind of ambush, Leia? Get your boytoy to startle me into giving up my location?" Master Skywalker sounded as severe as a man could while naked and flat on his back. His flesh hand, scarred and weather-beaten, gripped the General’s bare thigh as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Poe noted that he had rather more chest hair than he’d expected. Until this moment, he hadn’t known that he harbored preconceptions about Luke Skywalker’s body hair, but it seemed to be a time for revelations.

"No!" said Poe, too rattled to object to being called a boytoy. "Um. I didn’t." The brilliant piece of military strategy that had occurred to him in his bunk, that he’d believed was crucial to share with the General regardless of her own state of rest, felt less brilliant by the second. It had something to do with the way she was moving her hips, and also the way that half of the room was a normal room and the other was a dim-lit, rock-walled hut. He had a feeling he’d stumbled on something he wasn’t prepared for.

"You didn’t what?" said Master Skywalker, and the General said, "Oh, leave him alone." They shared a look that spoke volumes in a language Poe didn’t understand. The air hummed with tension, currents of power running between the last Jedi and—was General Organa a Force user? She was obviously a Force user. What other shocking secrets had Poe been left out of? He didn’t know whether to be indignant, scared, or horny. His body said one thing, his brain said another… It was a lot to deal with. Horny was winning, though.

"Well, are you going to join us?" Master Skywalker lifted an eyebrow. There was a faint, intriguing smile on the General's face, and she had already shrugged her blouse off one shoulder.

This type of situation, at least, Poe knew how to handle. "Give me a second," he said, stepping further into the room, and started to undress before they changed their minds.


End file.
